Ragnarök : Unlimited
by Mint-Chan the Fairy
Summary: Shury é uma garotinha de 11 anos que tem que se safar de monstros e dilemas antes de ser aprendiz e depois de se tornar ferreira!Censura T por morte de personagens e linguagem pouco apropriada graças a Jakk e Dragon.Sugestões e críticas bem vindas.


Mint: Bom dia,pessoas!Eu sou Mint(Leila),escritora de fanfictions novata no site!Essa é uma fanfic que eu escrevi com minhas(no caso de Kaze,meu) colegas de Ragnarok,Haru,Kaze,Sirenity(AKA Sii) e Yani(que só vai começar a escrever no capítulo três).

Haru: Eu sou Haru(Mako),que não sou só colega de Ragnarok da Mint,sou IRMÃ dela.Eu escrevo fanfics desde os dez anos(agora tenho dezoito),mas não estou no site.Sou apenas ajudante dela...

Kaze: Eu sou o Kaze(Meu nome é Kaze mesmo!Que foi,tá desconfiando?),ex-colega de classe da Leila,comecei a escrever fics a dois anos,então sou um pouco inexperiente nisso.Não reclamem de mim!

Sii: Eu sou Sirenity(Shara),melhor amiga de Leila depois da ReyHino(Mirella).Escrevo fanfics a quase cinco anos atrás,mas nenhuma delas foi publicada por preguiça de se registrar nesse site(que horror).

Bom proveito,então.

- **_Falas_**

"" **_Pensamentos_**

( ) **_Comentários inúteis dos ficwriters_**

**Ragnarok : Unlimited**

Você simplesmente acha que já conhece tudo sobre Rune-Midgard.Mas conhecer os lugares e os monstros não é tudo.Se você conhecesse todos os moradores de Rune,você ouviria histórias incriveís.Histórias de gente que foi,gente que vai,gente que está indo.E uma dessas histórias é a que eu vou lhes contar agora,a história que poucas pessoas conhecem,a história de dez garotas e quatro rapazes,a história da filha de um crusader chamado Dhaos,a história das Ragnarökers,que agora eu lhes conto.

**Capítulo 1 - And so the adventure begins**

Napequena cidade de Payon,estava havendo uma liqüidação.Uma garota de cabelos verdes e tapa-olho aproveitou para dar uma olhada nas coisas e talvez comprar uns equipamentos para quando se tornasse aprendiz.Mal sabia aquela garota que sua vida pacata na sua cidade pacata mudaria para sempre...Naquela hora...Naquele momento...(Sii: Quero matar a Haru por isso)

-Hey,Pequena Shury!Você continua em Payon!-Disse um dos vendedores ao ver a garota de cabelos verdes passar por sua lojinha.

-Ora,Spice!Você por aqui?-Respondeu a garota...Ou melhor,Shury.

-Eu mesmo,Pequena Dama!Nossa...Da última vez eu a vi,você ERA realmente pequena!Mas agora você até me passou!(Haru: Agora eu é que mato a Sii)

-É porque o senhor é baixinho.

-Eu não sou baixinho!E nem tão velho pra ser chamado de SENHOR!

-Tá,tá...É que eu sou novinha!Ainda estou com onze anos!

-ONZE?JURA MESMO?-Exclamou uma voz feminina atrás dos dois.

Quando se viraram,viram uma garota de cabelos castanhos repicados(ou seja:cabelinho de Selphie),que nem era aprendiz(era uma cidadã como Shury),com uns óculos estilo aviador na cabeça (tipo Cid Highwind).

-E você é?-Perguntou Spice.

-Harukaze (Kaze: Por isso que eu adoro a Leila! Mint: Homenagenzinha básica Haru: Sei sei...¬¬ Sii: Mako tá com ciúmesleva um chute) Koyuia,também conhecida como a Aviadora!-Respondeu.

-Koyuia,eh?Nomezinho estranho...-Comentou Shury.

-Ya,Shury-san,deu minha hora,preciso estar em Glast Heim daqui á meia hora.-Disse Spice.-Os Pocket Fighters(Mint: Podem me matar agora XD) são muito pontuais.

-Claro,pode ir!Seu clã o espera!-Respondeu Shury,enquanto Spice se dirigia á entrada da cidade.-Então KOYUIA,quantos anos você tem?

-Treze.

-Eu hein...Eu pareço ter quinze e você onze...Heh,desculpa,mas é que parece mesmo...

-Eu sei.Você é bastante alta...Mas eu nunca te vi por aqui...

-É que eu fico o dia inteiro trancada na guilda dos aqueiros,consegui uma vaga graças á minha mãe...Se bem que eu nem lembro direito dela.Eu tinha cinco anos quando mamãe morreu.Spice cuidou de mim até eu fazer sete anos,aí ele foi convidado á entrar num clã então ele teve que me deixar aos cuidados dos arqueiros que moram de favor.Mamãe queria que eu fosse uma grande arqueira,mas eu quero mesmo é ser MERCADORA!Vender qualquer coisa por qualquer quantia.E isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de lutar.Desde pequena eu mato Porings pra fazer geléia.Eu faria qualquer coisa,coisas chatas,coisas perigosas,só pra conseguir dinheiro e honra.

-Honra?

-Isso mesmo.Eu quero ingressar num grande clã e me tornar famosa.Matar pessoas perigosas para ser honrada.Sacrificar minha vida para ajudar aos outros e me honrar sem precisar fazer besteiras.

-Você faz o tipo "Egoísta mas fiel"(Haru: Se é que isso existe)...Já eu faço o tipo "Mimada,chata e idiota"(Kaze: A Haru quer estrapolar nossa personfgem)...

-...O que você quer fazer quando poder ter uma carreira?-Perguntou Shury,quase pulando em cima de Koyuia.

-Quero ser arqueira.Me tornar uma grande caçadora,como o resto da família.Me fascino por arcos e pássaros.Eu tinha um condor de estimação,mas ele fazia muito barulho nas guerras do imperium então tive que levar ele pro meio do deserto.Eu também adoro criaturas das florestas.De Salgueiros á Andarilhos.Eu vivo em contato com a natureza o tempo todo...Ás vezes,desconfio que posso ouvir a voz dos pássaros,a voz dos seres da floresta,a voz do vento...-Após dizer isso,Koyuia inspira profundamente e dá um longo suspiro.-...Feche seus olhos.Desligue-se de todo o mundo e de todos os seus sentidos.Fique atenta aos sons.Sinta o vento bater na grama.Sinta o vento bater nas árvores.Sinta o vento bater em você.Ouça o vento sussurrar em seu ouvido e guiá-la para outro lugar...(Kaze: Acho que tomei a inspiração pra essa fala coma fic da Mako,Flying Fortress Battle Angel.. Haru: Finalmente alguém leu essa fic inteira! Mint: A culpa não é minha se você não me deixa ler suas fics! Haru: Só vou deixar quando você me deixar ler sua fic de Wild Arms! Sii: Quando terminarmos o primeiro capítulo talvez... Haru: Você também está nesse rolo? Mint: Vamos continuar a fic ou vamos falar besteiras?)

Quando elas abriram os olhos,estavam dentro da floresta.Andaram sem perceber.Mas estavam num lugar estranho...Num lugar que Koyuia nunca tinha visto.

-Mas que diabos é esse lugar?-Disse Koyuia.-Ô vento desgraçado,fez eu me perder denovo!

-O vento...?-Disse uma Shury confusa.

-Minha família é antiga.O clã Harukaze é uma das famílias mais antigas de Rune-Midgard talvez só perdendo para os Kayuno,os Sonne e os Natsumi.Essas três famílias tem algum tipo de contato diferente com a terra.Os Sonne podem ver atráves de sombras e pressentir tempestades de areia,por serem nativos dos desertos de Morroc.Os Natsumi são perfeitos para combates contra grandes quantidades de inimigos e ótimos em natação e combates submarinos,por nascerem na pequena ilha de Izlude.Os Harukaze,nativos de Payon e Alberta,gostam de aves e arcos,estão prontos para qualquer ataque e estão sempre em contato com a natureza,ouvindo os sussurros do vento.Já os Kayuno...(Mint: Eu e o Kaze levamos duas horas pra terminar as características das famílias... Sii: Algum dia eu ainda me mato por ter entregado as características da Dragon pra vocês...)

-Os Kayuno-Interrompeu Shury.-São nativos da região leste de Rune-Midgard,que encobre Payon,Alberta,Izlude e Prontera.Adoradores das plantas e seguidores dos monstros mais fracos.Bons de tudo um pouco,mas perfeitos com armas pesadas como machados e grandes espadas.Prontos para lutar quando forem provocados.Apesar de ambiciosos são fiéis,solitários e frios de vez em quando.Fariam tudo por um pouco mais de dinheiro ou poder,mas quando alguma pessoa querida está em perigo,deixaria até a honra,até a vida de lado para salvá-la.Estes são os Kayuno,primeira família á chegar em Rune-Midgard.

-Anda bem informada,hein...?Hey,espera aí.pará tudo,você sabe coisa dos Kayuno que nem eu sei...Isso quer dizer que...(Sii: A Mint quer acabar com os segredos da história! Mint: Calaboca calaboca u.u)

-Que temos que descobrir onde estamos e encontrar uma saída.

-Whooo...É claro,você é uma garota um pouco fria.Vamos ver,vamos ver...Bah,ainda não descobri nada...HEY,olhe o chão!(Sii: Quem foi que escreveu essa fala?)

-Isso é...Areia...

-Devemos estar perto de Morroc!Se eu encontrar algum lugar que eu reconheça,vamos chegar lá rapidinho!

-Ótimo,se esse Ghostring não querer a gente como aperitivo nós vamos lá.

-GHOSTRING?

Exato.Havia um Ghostring e um bando de Sussurros e Cochichos,bem atrás de Shury (que parecia calma demais).

De repente,elas ouviram uma voz feminina um pouco grave vindo da parte que não tinha mais árvores(Sii: Quero me matar por ter escrito isso):

-HEY SEU BICHO ENORME!

-Quem disse isso?-Perguntou Koyuia.

-Eu sou ELYONE!E vocês precisam vir comigo antes do Ghostring recuperar a visão!

-Recuperar a visão?-Perguntou uma Koyuia confusa.

-Eu joguei uma bombinha na cara dele enquanto vocês não estavam olhando!ANDA!Se não quiserem MORRER!Estou aqui,ó!

-Aqui aonde?-Perguntou Koyuia,impaciente.

-Que tal olhar atrás da árvore?-Disse Shury.

-Ah sim

As duas foram para atrás das árvores mais próximas da árvore em que Elyone se escondia.Ela(Elyone) usava uma trança longa,uma camiseta bege(Kaze: Será que é de tanta areia que bateu nela?)coberta por um macacão jeans.

**CONTINUA...**

Eu sei,tá uma porcaria,mas é só o primeiro capítulo...Quero só ver quando o Senshi Jakk e os Shoubainin Rockers a parecerem!

Sayonara,até o proximo capítulo,e Arigatou por lerem!


End file.
